


The Best Mode of Transportation

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome are about to leave Kaede's village to meet up with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha doesn't like Kagome's choice of transportation and proves why he has a better method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mode of Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Best Mode of Transportation  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 784  
Rating: PG

They were about to leave Kaede's village to investigate some rumors about Naraku. They also had to catch up with Miroku and Sango as they had gone ahead. Inuyasha scowled when Kagome moved her iron cart from the wall of Kaede's hut. He hated that contraption. Kagome insisted that she needed it for transportation, but the hanyou disagreed. While he didn't want to be her beast of burden, there only to cart her from place to place, Inuyasha also knew that he loved doing it.

Kagome caught his glare. She put her hands on her hips, and huffed, “Well, what's wrong now, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha's ears folded down on the reprimand. He didn't reply and turned his back on Kagome. He crouched down, cupping his hands behind his rear. “Forget that stupid cart. We'll meet up with Miroku and Sango much sooner if you ride on my back.”

There was the sound of the cart's bell, and then a thud as it settled back in its place on the wall. He felt Kagome's weight settle on him, her muscular thighs squeezing his waist. Kagome's arms looped loosely around his chest, and her chin rested on his shoulder.

She whispered into one of his ears, “By the way, my bicycle is not stupid, Inuyasha. It is a perfectly good mode of transportation.”

Instead of retorting, Inuyasha bunched his legs up before lunging into the air. To his satisfaction, Kagome whooped in surprise. Inuyasha dashed away from the village, the wind blowing in his hair and whistling in his ears. He eased his hands up her thighs, firming his grip on them. He felt Kagome's arms tighten around his chest. This was why he enjoyed running with her on his back. There was a freedom, a sensuality about it. It was the one time that he and Kagome were one. She leaned into the turns he made, almost on instinct. She knew when to tighten her hold when he jumped into the air. Their fluid motions allowed them to work together in battle perfectly.

So often, when they were in villages or amongst their friends, Inuyasha couldn't get this close to Kagome. He couldn't touch her, at least not really, and certainly not if it would be considered suggestive. With Miroku around, he was more concerned about the lewd comments. It also didn't help that Shippo was always with Kagome. Inuyasha truly savored times like this.

Inuyasha increased his speed, timing his next jump. He leaped into the air, soaring over the trees. Kagome's soft gasp caressed his ears, and her quick heartbeat tattooed on his back. Sometimes, he could still find ways to surprise her. Inuyasha smirked to himself. Yes, he was certainly a much better, how did she put it, mode of transportation.

Giving her a gentle squeeze on her thighs, Inuyasha called over his shoulder, “Hang on tight, Kagome!”

Kagome replied, “But Inuyasha, the village is the other direction!”

Inuyasha pressed onwards, ignoring her. It was approaching sundown, and he wanted to show her a spectacular view of the sunset. The hanyou sprinted, wanting to time it just right. Kagome's thighs squeezed his hips securely, and her arms hugged his chest tighter. He rushed across the ground, his feet barely touching it. Just as he was about to run straight into a tree, Inuyasha jumped high into the air.

Brilliant pinks splashed across the sky, illuminating the puffy clouds. Burnished orange peeked from behind them, giving the sun's hiding place away. The beautiful spectacle of the days end combined with the comfortable weight of Kagome on his back filled Inuyasha with a euphoria he so rarely had a chance to experience. He landed lightly on the top of a tree and launched himself back into the air to prolong the moment.

As they coasted above the trees, Kagome whispered, “It's beautiful.”

Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction. He called out, “You couldn't see this on that stupid cart of yours.”

Kagome squeezed her arms around him. “No. I couldn't. I'll give you that.”

Inuyasha looped back around, heading towards the village the monk and slayer waited in. He ran faster, nearing a hill. Cresting it, he saw the village nestled in the valley below. Dashing down the other side, Inuyasha smiled when Kagome's giggles of delight filled his ears. He skidded to a stop and Kagome slid off his back.

“Thank-you, Inuyasha.” She smiled, and teased, “I still could have ridden my bike, you know.”

“Feh, and let you slow us down like that? You'd still be somewhere on the road if I let you do that.” Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Just admit it. Riding on my back is your best mode of transportation.”


End file.
